


feel your eyes, they're all over me

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: the doctor, wearing her pyjamas, walks into the kitchen to join yaz, ryan and graham for breakfast. the only issue is, her pyjamas consist of boxers (and only boxers) and the sight causes yaz to have a gay panic.





	feel your eyes, they're all over me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was prompted by a series of messages from fizzydoctor (tumblr). i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> fic title: no lie ~ dua lipa

If there was something Yaz and Ryan had learnt from their time at primary school together, it was that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. They had spent hours at the breakfast club, scoffing down their toast or cereal so they could continue to play. This was something that continued into their adult life. And so, each morning after an adventure, Ryan and Yaz found themselves in the TARDIS kitchen early in the morning for breakfast so they were ready to take the day. This is where they found themselves the morning following saving a ship from the Pting.

Just as the kettle had boiled, Graham joined the two of them and they shared their morning coffee in a comfortable silence. Graham sat at the table reading a newspaper while the other two stood up, leaning on the counter. Yaz caught up with the news on her phone and Ryan put all of his energy into staying awake. He had never been a morning person. As usual, the Doctor was the last to join them. Only this time, she made one heck of an entrance.

At first, nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary. Graham was engrossed in his paper, Yaz was distracted by a story about even more police cuts, and Ryan was staring at the floor, blinking hard every ten seconds or so. It was only when Ryan looked up and made a strangled noise that everyone saw.

The Doctor had walked into the kitchen donned in her sleep-wear. Her hair was ruffled from a restless sleep, and she couldn’t seem to stop yawning. She was just like everyone else. Apart from her pyjamas consisted of boxers only. No shirt, no bra, no socks. Just boxers.

Graham cleared his throat.

Ryan looked up to the ceiling. He looked anywhere and everywhere except the Doctor.

Yaz’s jaw dropped. She dropped her mug on the countertop.

Graham cleared his throat again. “Good morning, Doctor.” He stuttered.

“Good morning, Graham.” The Doctor replied. “And to you too, Yaz and Ryan.” She nodded to her companions in turn.

“You seem to have, uhh, forgotten something, Doc.” Graham gestured towards the Doctor, not quite able to meet her eye.

“I have?” The Doctor looked around in search for whatever it was she had misplaced. Not that it was any use - she couldn’t look for something if she didn’t know what to look for.

“Your shirt, Doctor.” Graham explained. “You forgot your shirt.”

“So I have!” The Doctor let out a little laugh. “You humans are funny. You know, I have been to many a planet where the mere mention of clothes is unheard of. And then, you come here and you have to wear clothes almost all of the time. It’s so stuffy. And there are so many rules for different kinds of people. And different rules for people in different places! Men are allowed to not wear shirts! I don’t see what the difference is. Why can’t I? You know, I used to be a man. For many years. I never had a problem like this.”

The Doctor carried on ranting and the three companions remained at a loss.

Graham couldn’t stop the Doctor’s rambling.

Ryan still hadn’t found something to keep looking at. But he had woken up a lot quicker than usual.

Yaz still hadn’t closed her mouth.

When Ryan noticed Yaz, he reached across slowly, using his index finger to gently close her mouth. She was a mess. He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly. She still hadn’t taken her eyes off the Doctor. And yet, he was sure she hadn’t heard a word of what she was saying.

It was the Doctor’s turn to notice Yaz’s reaction. She had taken a break in her diatribe against human women not being able to go topless and seen Yaz’s eyes glazed over. “You alright, Yaz?”

Once again, Yaz’s mouth opened. No words came out. She closed her mouth without help this time and just resorted to nodding.

“Are you sure?” Asked the Doctor, walking towards Yaz, growing more concerned. “You look a little flushed. Are you well?”

“I-” Yaz stammered. “I am well thank you.”

The Doctor did not look convinced. She held the back of her hand to Yaz’s forehead. “You’re a little warm.” She moved her hand to Yaz’s neck to feel for her pulse. “And your heart rate is a tad high. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Yaz nodded vigorously.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes and looked at Yaz more closely. “Your pupils are a little too big as well.” She thought for a moment before deciding on the solution. “You need to go to the medical bay.”

Yaz shook her head vigorously.

“None of that now.” The Doctor lightly chastised. “Come with me.” She took Yaz by the hand and dragged her to the medical bay.

There was no way Yaz could stop her. The Doctor was determined. She was an unstoppable force.

Graham and Ryan were left together in the kitchen.

“That certainly wasn’t how I saw this morning going.” Said Graham.

“You’re not wrong there.” Said Ryan.

After a beat, Ryan spoke again. “How much do you want to bet they’ll get together?”

“Who?”

Ryan looked at Graham as though he had grown an extra head. “Are you mad? The Doctor and Yaz!”

Graham’s face contorted in confusion. “You’re full of rubbish, son. Yes, Yaz appears to have a little crush on our Doc, but the Doc will never reciprocate those feelings.”

“Alright then.” Ryan grinned cheekily. “How much do you want to put on it? A fiver?”

“Nah. We’ll make it a tenner.”

“Deal.” Ryan held his hand out for Graham to shake.

* * *

A week or so after the kitchen incident, it seemed that nothing had changed. Graham woke up, happy that his end of the deal with Ryan seemed to have been the right choice. Proud of himself, he went to see Ryan so he could gloat to him as early as possible.

He knocked on Ryan’s door. “I think it’s about time you gave me that tenner.” Graham said, entering Ryan’s room.

It was too early for Ryan to talk so he just grunted and pointed to his wallet.

“Thanks, son.” Graham grinned and helped himself to a ten-pound-note, flexing it in front of Ryan. “Let’s go to breakfast, shall we?”

Again, Ryan grunted in response but followed Graham to the kitchen.

Graham stopped in his steps.

Ryan peered over his shoulder to see what had made him stop.

Ryan’s eyes were burning.

In front of them, Yaz and the Doctor had not yet noticed their presence and were completely engrossed in their own world. Completely engrossed in each other. The Doctor had pinned Yaz to the kitchen counter, kissing her neck, causing Yaz to make ungodly sounds.

Graham handed the ten-pound-note back to Ryan without a word.

The pair turned around. They could eat their breakfast later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading pals! i hope you enjoyed ~ pls let me know what you thought <3 and as per, feel free to hit me up on tumblr @antiopesgirlfriend


End file.
